Trouble Sleeping
by TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: Edward has trouble sleeping because of his next door neighbor, Jacob's raunchy, noisy, late night activities.


**Warning: There's a splash of het in this. **

**A/N: I got this story idea after listening to the song "Neighbors Know My Name" by Trey Songz one night.**

**I really love the song, I think it's kind of funny and it's just kind of perfect for a PWP type story.**

**I don't write Edward that much, but I just think that this particular role just screams prudeward.**

**I've been itching to write Jacob and Edward together too so this idea was perfect.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

**

* * *

Trouble Sleeping**

Edward's POV

You have got to be fucking kidding me! It's three o'clock on a Tuesday morning and I'm awake because the picture above my head and my bed are shaking. If it wasn't for the boisterous screams and moans coming from next door, I'd think that there was an earth quake. The headboard is banging so loudly that I'm surprised it hasn't cracked by now. I sigh and just roll over onto my stomach so I can bury my head into my pillow.

"_Are you gonna cum baby?" I hear Jacob ask._

"_Yes! Fuck yes!" A high pitched voice responds._

After four more bangs, I assume the female has reached orgasm because she lets out an earsplitting cry of Jacob's name. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't jealous of the screeching whore. She just had the first of what I'm pretty sure will be _multiple _orgasms and the only action that I get is from my right hand. I've been told that I'm a pretty attractive guy so I'm not really sure why I can't get a date. I won't be going to sleep _any_ time soon so I might as well just enjoy the live porn that's going on next door. I slide my silver silk boxers down to my ankles and I release my half-hard cock.

"_Jacob Fucking Alexander Black! You're gonna make me cum again!" She screams._

"_Then cum for me, Alice," Jacob growls._

I squeeze a generous amount of lotion on my hand and I gasp when I grip my stiff erection. I move my hand up and down slowly and my eyes close in ecstasy. There are more moans and groans coming from Jacob's room and they spur me on. Alice's shrill cries and Jacob's deep raspy grunts blend together and they mask the low whines that are escaping my lips. I use the pre-cum that has gathered at the tip of my cock as extra lubrication. Soon my pace is matching Jacob's and I'm furiously pumping my dick. I use my other hand to fondle my balls and I slow down my movements when I feel them draw up.

"_You're so goddamn wet!" Jake roars._

For some reason unknown to me, I'm getting more aroused at the sounds that are coming from Jacob's mouth. I consider myself heterosexual, but I have been attracted to a few men before. Jacob is quite a beautiful specimen; he has russet colored skin, he's extremely tall, very nicely built, he has long silky raven locks and a bright white smile. It's no wonder that he has different women and _men _screaming in pleasure a few times a week. Jacob's breath turns ragged and I know that he's _finally _getting close to cumming. My hand is stroking my cock at lightning speed and I'm right there with Jake.

"_I'm gonna cum in your tight pussy," Jacob announces._

I bite my lip roughly so I don't moan out loud at his words. Alice squeals and I guess that she's having yet _another _orgasm. I give one of my fingers a short suck before placing it at my entrance. I hiss slightly from the intrusion, but the brief pain soon turns to pleasure. I continue furiously jerking myself off as my finger delves deeper inside. My chest is rising and falling and my hair is sticking to my forehead due to the sweat. My finger grazes that sweet spot inside of me and I come completely undone. My whole body quivers and I whimper as I cum violently and forcefully.

"_Shit, shit, shit!" Jake hisses. _

He lets out a noise that sounds animalistic in nature and I know that he's cumming. I wipe my sticky hand on my pillowcase and I sigh. I have to shower and wash my sheets now. I look at my clock and it's thirty-four minutes after three. I have to be up at five forty-five so I just decide to stay up. I take the pillowcase off and strip my bed so only the naked mattress is visible. I walk downstairs and put my sheets and pillowcase into the washer. I go back upstairs and take a quick shower. I fix myself a mug of much needed coffee before I get dressed for work.

* * *

I want to kill Jacob for interrupting my sleep. I'm so tired at work and the cups of coffee that I'm drinking aren't helping. I've almost been caught sleeping at my desk by my boss three or four times. I yawn for what feels like the twentieth time today and I look at my watch. I thank God that it's almost time for me to go and I start cleaning off my desk and turning off my computer. I get home a little later than normal because of traffic. My dog Seth greets me at the door eagerly. I change out of my work clothes so I can walk him. I take him to the park that's within walking distance of my house. I let Seth go so he can handle his business behind a tree. I look up just in time to see Jacob jogging down the street. He smiles and he waves when he sees me approaching him.

"Hey Jacob," I greet.

"Hey," Jake repeats.

I nervously scratch my neck. "I was wondering if we could talk."

"Right now?" He asks.

"Um… I think maybe we should talk somewhere more private," I suggest.

"Are you afraid of your dog overhearing?" He jokes.

We both laugh and I tell him that I'll meet him at his house in about ten minutes or so. I grab Seth and we start making our way back to my house. When Seth is back inside of my house safely, I go next door and ring Jacob's doorbell. He answers after a few rings and he's a tad bit sweaty. He invites me in and I realize that this is probably the second or third time that I've visited his home. He offers me a bottle of water and I accept. I sit down at his kitchen table and he joins me.

"I guess we can talk now that we're all alone," Jacob remarks.

"I'm not really sure how to say this…"

"Just say it. I don't bite… unless you want me to," he replies with a wink.

"I have trouble sleeping at night," I confess.

Jacob raises an eyebrow. "Do you need to borrow some sleeping pills?"

"Normally I sleep fine, I've just been having some difficulty because _you _have been keeping me up," I clarify.

"I do play my music kind of loudly sometimes. I'm sorry about that," Jacob sincerely apologizes.

"It's not the music," I mutter.

He smirks. "My late night visitors are making it hard for you to sleep."

"Yes," I answer.

"My last neighbor had the same complaint," Jake comments.

"You're quite noisy and my bed _literally _rocks. The picture that I have above my bed has fallen on me a couple of times," I inform him.

Jacob laughs. "I guess you know why some people call me Fred Flintstone."

"Very funny," I say with a roll of my eyes.

"I made a deal with my previous neighbor if you're interested," he tells me.

"What kind of deal?" I wonder.

"I made her scream my name in five different languages and all was forgiven," Jacob replies.

"I'm not having sex with you just so I can get a decent night of sleep," I respond.

"Then have sex with me because you want to," he suggests.

"I don't—"

Jacob cuts me off. "You forget how thin these walls are; you're not as quiet as you think you are. I hear you jerking off."

"It's not what you think," I weakly try to defend myself.

"I think that you're jealous Edward; _you_ want to be the one that gets fucked relentlessly until you're hoarse," Jake whispers seductively.

"I-I have to go," I announce awkwardly.

* * *

**A/N: I really could have just made this a one-shot and not split up this story, but I was just in the mood to post for some reason.**

**There is a second part and of course there will be smut in it, so sorry if I teased all of you with this short chapter guys, LOL.**

**I love all of you guys so much and I really want to thank you for all of the faves, alerts, reviews, messages and just for embracing me.**

**Happy Halloween too everyone! I know that it's not until tomorrow, but mostly everyone either celebrated it last night or they're going to tonight.**


End file.
